


One Last Visit

by AnagramRMX



Series: Prince Jay [3]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series, Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Lost prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagramRMX/pseuds/AnagramRMX
Summary: Jay goes to see his parents on their last night in Auradon.
Series: Prince Jay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756084
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	One Last Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 7 of Dear Jay (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443604/chapters/57344632), describes Jay’s meeting with Aladdin and Jasmine off screen.

Jay clenched his eyes shut and put his phone back in his pocket, thumping his head back against the concrete behind him.

He shouldn’t have come here. 

It was after curfew, his friends were clearly worried sick, and here he was sitting behind a building like a coward because…

His breath rattled slightly, and he grit his teeth a little.

They were leaving.

He knew they’d have to go at some point, of course. The downside of having a queen for a mom was that she had other duties, other places to be that weren't necessarily with him. Especially when he wasn’t publicly their kid yet.

And it wasn’t like they weren’t planning to say goodbye. They’d made dinner plans for Saturday. Jay and Aziz were going to come over and Genie would be there and it’d be...it would be fine.

He’d get to say goodbye, and they’d leave, and that was normal.

Except…

He’d have to say goodbye. And they’d leave. And…

And he really didn’t want them to go.

Something ghosted against his shoulder, and he cracked an eye open to see Carpet still sitting on the ground next to him, like he had been for the last hour. It had been kind of startling, when the rug taller than he was had come outside, looming over him silently, but then he’d just laid himself out and patted Jay’s knee.

Jay wasn’t totally positive what he was trying to do in this situation. Their communication in the last few weeks had been limited, and Jay wasn’t an expert in enchanted-carpet gesturing, but he got the impression that Carpet was just keeping him company, maybe trying to be comforting when his employer’s son was being shady and hanging out behind the embassy for no apparent reason.

He huffed out a slight laugh. “I’m alright, I promise,” he told Carpet, though the feeling in his chest said otherwise. 

Glancing at the door, he considered his options for the thousandth time. He could just walk up there and knock. Nothing he knew about his parents said that they’d think it was weird or that they’d turn him away or…

But his brain kept going back to Jafar. Even when Jay lived in the same house, Jafar had rarely cared if he were there or not. Jasmine and Aladdin had had time for him when he surprised them before, but now they were packing and he’d just be in the way. Or, hell. It was almost eleven o’clock. They were probably sleeping. 

He shouldn’t bother them.

Which meant instead that he should go back to school. Carpet would probably fly him there, if he asked, which would mean he could avoid getting caught out after curfew if they flew high enough. Carlos would probably yell at him a little, and Mal would threaten to cut his hair again, but it would all be okay.

He glanced at the door again.

But if he…

Before the cycle could repeat itself, the door cracked open, and Jay jumped as light spilled into the alley. 

His heart beat a little faster when he saw Aladdin looking down at him and Carpet, and was about to try and find some kind of excuse when Aladdin let out a long exhale.

“Thank goodness you’re okay.”

Some kind of tension seemed to slide out of Aladdin as he walked forward, offering Jay a hand off of the ground and, once he stood, surprising him by wrapping him in a hug instead of letting go.

“Sorry…” he muttered quietly, clenching his eyes tighter, but hugging Aladdin back as long as he could.

Aladdin seemed in no rush to let go. “It’s okay. You’re okay, you just…” he tugged back just a bit, looking over Jay’s face, smoothing back his hat with one hand, even as he realized that Jay was not, in fact, okay. “You just scared us, kid. Wanna come in?”

Jay nodded, and quietly let Aladdin lead him inside with an arm over his shoulder. They paused in the doorway for a moment, letting Carpet float inside ahead of them, before walking towards the stairs and into the private parlour. 

“You want any water or something?” Aladdin asked, letting go once he’d had Jay seated on the couch. “Not sure how long you were out there, but…”

He trailed off as Jay shook his head. “I’m okay, thanks. I...I...um…” He trailed off when he couldn’t think of what to say.  _ I just worried you all sick because I was being a baby and couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you at dinner _ ?  _ I’m here to interrupt you at eleven o’clock at night when you were probably sleeping because I don’t want you to leave and- _

Thumping on the stairs behind him interrupted his thoughts, and he looked over his shoulder to see Jasmine rushing into the room, a linen nightgown on. He dimly realized that this was the first time he’d seen her completely without makeup, which wouldn’t have been a big deal if it didn’t make her look that much more worried when she saw him.

“Oh Jay! Thank the sands…” She wrapped him in a hug tight enough to knock the air out of him, and hugged her back.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated quietly. “I didn’t...I shouldn’t have…”

Jasmine pulled back slightly, and he swallowed thickly seeing the concern on her face. She took a seat on the couch next to him, never taking her hand off of his shoulder, as Aladdin sat on the coffee table in front of them.

He fucked up.

He fucked up so bad and now both of them were going to be upset when they realized how stupid this was.

“I just wanted to see you.” It came out quick and quiet and he looked at the ground before it was all the way out of his mouth. 

But after that he couldn’t stop.

“I don’t want you to go. I know you have to and that it’s important and that I can’t be selfish and ask you to stay so-so I just wanted to see you a little longer before you left, but-“ He choked, throat tight, and rubbed at his eyes in frustration. Of all the fucking times for him to cry…

He opened his eyes when the hand on his shoulder squeezed just a bit tighter, and looked up to see Jasmine starting to cry too.

_ Look what you did _ , he started to think to himself, closing his eyes again as Jasmine pulled him into a hug.

“Oh sweetheart, we don’t want to leave either.” She stroked the back of his head gently, and he didn’t fight it as she tucked his head against her shoulder. “We just got you back, and I hate that we have to leave so soon.” She seemed to choke as well, and just rocked back and forth for a moment. Jay saw Aladdin watching them with something on his face that he wasn’t quite sure of - some kind of mix of compassion and sadness all in one.

“It kills us to leave you too. We‘ll visit again as soon as we can, okay?”

Jay nodded, still quiet, still letting Jasmine rock slightly. “Sorry, for waking you up…” he muttered quietly.

“Shhh, it’s fine,” Jasmine said gently.

Aladdin nodded, putting a hand on Jay’s arm. “We’ll always want you here, Jay, no matter what the circumstances. You never have to be sorry for wanting to see us.”

Jasmine nodded against the top of his head, “We love you, dear.”

And that was what did it. Clenching his jaw tight and hiding his dripping eyes in his mother’s nightgown, something in Jay’s chest twisted for the last time before shattering into a million pieces.

“Love you too, mom.”

Later, Jay wasn’t entirely sure how to describe the conversation. He didn’t miss how Jasmine’s breath caught when he called her mom, or told her that he loved her, and he didn’t miss how Aladdin’s face was streaked with teartracks when he finally brought himself to pull away, but explaining what that was or what it meant was just a bit beyond his ability with words. 

What he could say was that it was exhausting.

The first time Jasmine had told her she loved him, in that first letter when he barely knew her, Jay hadn’t actually known what that meant, and as such hadn’t cared at the time. The first time Aladdin had told him that he loved him by text, he’d had the benefit of already being in bed where no one could see him holding back tears as he tried to fall asleep. With both of them right in front of him, hugging him tight while the crying commenced, he was tempted just to fall asleep on Jasmine’s shoulder, had he not already completely disrupted their night.

Aladdin had sternly guided him to the stairs before he could even suggest Carpet fly him back to his dorm, and set him up in the room across the hall from theirs. “We’ll be right here if you need us,” he’d said, taking a moment to kiss the top of his head before going to find him a set of PJs (which turned out to be a t-shirt and shorts from the Agrabah Guard’s academy that he hoped Aladdin had no expectations of getting back) and saying I love you one last time before letting Jasmine doing the same and retiring to their room, leaving the door wide open.

Jay wasn’t sure if that was meant to be a gesture or not, but he decided in the end that he was too tired to contemplate anything more than passing out.

It was only the next morning that he remembered the plethora of angry texts that had been sent, and winced.

Mal was going to kill him.


End file.
